


Being A Man

by DasChaosweib



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly Rubs, Caring, Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Other, THE TIME OF THE MONTH, Transgender, Transgender Charakter, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasChaosweib/pseuds/DasChaosweib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one time a month, every woman hates wholeheartedly. However, for a man it's even worse. Krem is a man, but during that time it is really hard to feel that way. Luckily the Inquisitor is there to make him feel comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Man

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. If there are any mistakes feel free to correct me.

Once a month Krem really hated his body. ‘twas the time of the month his body cared to remind him that he wasn’t ‘truly’ a man. He dealt with that long enough to know it would be over soon and mostly he tried not to care too much about it, but in some month such as this one-  
  
He lay in his room brooding, his head deeply buried in his pillow, another pillow pressed against his abdomen in a weak attempt to ease the cramps. He felt like shit, he wanted the whole world to just leave him alone. He definitely wasn’t going to leave his room for at least a week.  
The Chief wasn’t expecting him anyway after yesterday’s encounter. The moron had joked about something Krem couldn’t even remember anymore, anyway for some reason he got really mad.  
“So it’s this time of the month again, hmm?”, Bull had answered dryly. Big ass stupid Oxman! It wasn’t because of THAT he got mad! No reason for the asshole to point it out even if it was!  
Krem gritted his teeth as another cramp cut off his thoughts. Bloody hell, no one ever asked what he wanted to be born as, why could his stupid body not leave him alone???  
Somehow he had to think about the moments, his mother called him her “little girl”. Oh, how much it had hurt, how much he’d hated it. She got really angry, whenever he had tried to explain, that he really wasn’t a “girl”. He never was but she couldn’t understand. He knew she meant no harm, she just couldn’t accept it.  
He cursed.  
Stupid body, stupid cramps, stupid-  
  
There was a hand in his hair. He looked behind his shoulder to see the Inquisitor kneeling on the mattress behind his back.  
“Hey there”  
He tried a smile though it wasn’t even close. He really didn’t want to see anyone right now, least of all her. Not when he was like this, wallowing in self-hatred, feeling shitty and humiliated by his goddamn nature and-  
“Hey there”, he answered anyway.  
“Cramps?”, she asked, even though he knew that she knew.  
He didn’t answer ‘cause he didn’t want to talk about it and just tilted his head slightly so she could caress his head more easily.  
He could still remember the day he told her. Because of course he had to tell her at some point. He remembered the way her eyes widened in surprise the crushing silence spreading between them until Krem was convinced he fucked up.  
_“So what?”,_ she’d finally said. _“I still care about you a great deal so it doesn’t really change anything, does it?”_  
  
“Care to lay on your back?”  
“What for?”  
“Just do me the favour”  
He looked at her for some moments until he rolled on his back with a defeated moan.  
The Inquisitor smiled, pecked him on the cheek and softly rolled his shirt over his belly. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, as she started massaging the tense muscles in his abdomen.  
“Are you using magic?”  
“Just a minor heat spell”  
He nodded, concentrating on the feeling of her warm hands on his skin. He couldn’t tell how long he was laying there, just listening to his own breath. He nearly fell asleep, when the hands disappeared and he forced himself to open his eyes.  
“Feeling any better?"  
“Yeah” His voice sounded a little bit hoarse and his girlfriend grinned at him happily.  
“Great. Care to eat something?”  
“Sorry, I’m really not hungry” Actually he hadn’t eaten since yesterday, he just wasn’t feeling like it.  
“Come on, just a bit. I cooked it myself!”, she pointed at the table in his room where he could see a tablet with a bowl on it.  
“You- wait, _you_ cooked? How did you get the cook to let you into her kitchen?”  
“Well, I told her that it was an emergency as I couldn’t let my poor handsome boyfriend starve to death”, she joked gently tucking the shirt over his belly again.  
He looked at the bowl than back at his girlfriend. “Guess it would be really rude not to eat anything…”  
“Very rude indeed. I might cry myself to sleep in sorrow”  
Krem grinned. “Well, I can’t allow that”  
She hummed happily, rising from the bed to heat the bowl up with another spell while he climbed out of bed. He poked a finger in his abdomen warily while walking towards the table. At least for the moment the cramps were gone.  
While he ate the Inquisitor talked about her latest trip in the Fellow Mire and while some might consider walking corpses an inappropriate topic for conversation while eating he didn’t mind. He just enjoyed listening to her voice, watching her gesture heatedly with glowing eyes whenever she got excited about something. “-so we got to that Rift, right, but it was still closed, that huge Avaar standing in front of it and I was pretty sure he would attack any moment, but-“  
He smiled to himself, forgetting about his damned body for some time until the cramps returned long after he finished his food.  
His face must have told her, at least she stopped in the middle of a sentence. “You’re wearing the binder, aren’t you?”  
Of course he was! He knew he shouldn’t, as it made the cramps worse, ‘cause additional constriction clearly didn’t help but he couldn’t bear the thought of being without it right now. He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, staring into the empty bowl.  
He could see her stand up and felt her hands on his shoulders some seconds later. “For how long are you wearing it already?”  
He didn’t answer.  
Somehow she managed to talk him out of his binder anyway, because of course she did. She could convince a bear to give her his hide if she wanted to. She gave him a wider shirt than the ones he usually wore so he could hide his body frame in it. Maker, he didn’t deserve her.  
The Inquisitor was standing in front of him, one hand gently tracing the way from his forearm to his fingers, the other one slipping under his shirt to rub his belly again, the warmth of the spell spreading through his body. “I actually could need your help” She told him as incidental as possible.  
“Hmm? What with?”  
“There is a table in my room that need to be moved. I can’t do it myself. Might need a strong man to do it” She smiled at him, drawing some patterns on his naked forearm underneath his sleeve with her fingers.  
He knew it was a lie. She could very well handle herself, she fought herself through demons, apostates and Maker knew what on a daily basis and that she told him so he would feel good about himself again. But he didn’t. Right now he felt shitty and not even slightly manly at all.  
“I hate this”, he mumbled after a while, pressing his eyes shut. His body was wrong, _he_ was wrong, he wasn’t supposed to be like this-  
  


She kissed him on the cheek, gently tracing his jawline with her lips. “You’re my boyfriend, Krem. My man. No day of the month, no cramps or anything else can change that” She told him over and over again, placing soft kisses on his cheeks, his neck, his lips.  
He felt the giant lump in his throat shrinking slowly, the crushing weight on his chest got lighter with the minutes passing until he was able to breath normally again.  
His breath was shaking as he finally released it one last time and he couldn’t help himself but grin stupidly at that while he blushed deeply. “Thanks… Care to repeat it one more time?”  
She chuckled, getting on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck, raising her voice dramatically: “My manly man, paragon of manliness, manliest man to ever have man-ed in this-“  
Alright”, he laughed. “Too much, I got it” He hugged her, burying his face in her neck. “What did I do to deserve you?”  
“Don’t know. Must have been something awful”  
He chuckled again. “Wish I would have done it way earlier then”


End file.
